Unexpected Targaryen
by anotherwritergirl
Summary: My name is Alexia Sand. Or it was. My real name is Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen, sister of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. This is my part in the war for the Iron Throne
1. Chapter 1

I ran. I ran as far as I could away from Dorne and the Martells. They were going to use me as some pawn in the game of thrones .They probably hadn't expected me to flee though. I had stolen a horse, two months worth of supplies and two swords, 7 daggers and 2 large vials of poison. I didn't know where I was now but I knew it wasn't Dorne. It was much much colder. I wrapped my thin cloak around my shivering form and looked into my supply bad. I only had about three days of food left. I was going to die. My horse was tired and so was I. My mind went out of it, until an arrow went flying past my face. I was flung from the horse, landing on my arm, hearing a crack. I sat up, cradling my arm into me and saw three boys looking at me.

"Who are you?"

I eye their weapons carefully and watch as the one with blue eyes coloured like a storm raises his arrow.

"Who are you, girl"

I stutter out my name, quiet and in pain.

"Alexia Sand"

The boy in the middle nods his head and the boy with storm eyes lowers his bow. The third one looks at me with gladness? I am lifted off the ground and I groan at the small movement of my arm.

"Her arm is broken"

"Your fault there Theon"

Theon. The boy with the storm coloured eyes. I whisper the name as quiet as I can, but I hear his chuckle.

"Don't be saying that girl"

I nod my head best I can and hear the crunching of feet on snow. I hear the shouts guards and people running towards us.

"Who is she?"

"Said her name is Alexia Sand"

"She is from Dorne? That is miles away! It's a good thing we found her"

"She needs to be healed. Her arm is broken"

The man is about to speak but Theon moves.

"Send Maester Luwin to my room"

I hear shouts and the sound of footsteps change. A door is opened and my arm throbs in pain. I hiss at it and hear someone else coming in.

"Theon, you do not bring random women into our home"

"Forgive me Lord Stark, but she looked in pain"

Lord Stark sighs and I know where I am

"I should send a letter to Dorne saying that one of theres is here"

"No! Please no!"

They look over at me in shock.

"I left Dorne for a reason, don't send me back please!"

Lord Stark nods and a Maester comes in.

"Theon, Lord Stark, I need you out of the room"

I hear them leave and the Maester approaches me.

"Now, I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. Would you like milk of the poppy?"

"Yes please"

He hands me a cup filled with the white drink and I pour it down my throat fast. I place the cup down and look at him.

"Do it as quick as you can"

He nods and grabs my arm, around the broken area. Even with the milk of poppy it hurts. He counts from three, but snaps it back at one. I let out a short scream and feel him placing smooth sticks of wood next to my arm. Next, a bandage wraps around them. I don't feel them but I know they are pressing into my skin.

"It's all done now, my lady, you should sleep now"

I nod and close my eyes, pulling the furs up around me with my good arm.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake the next morning, two girls sitting next to my bed. One with firey red hair and one with brown hair.

"Oh, your awake"

"Seven hells of course she is Sansa"

This must be Sansa Stark. And guessing of how the other girl talked to her, it is Arya Stark.

"Why are you two here?"

They both blush when they know my presence of consciousness is known.

"We have to dress you. With your arm you won't be able to get into the winter dress"

"Thank you"

I rise out of the bed and Arya points towards another room.

"You also have to have a bath"

I smile at the girl and walk into the second room. I start to undo a bit of my dress from Dorne, but it hurts.

"Can I have some help please?"

Sansa comes in and helps with the rest of the dress, commenting about the style and how lovely it was. Once I was out of it, she left stammering. I sunk into the water, hissing at the heat of it. I use my good hand and clean myself as best I can when Arya scoffs.

"Here, I'll help"

She takes the cloth and starts to wash my back.

"Thank you for the help"

"Don't thank me, father forced me. He still wants to send a raven to Dorne, but I convinced him to consult you first"

I nod my thanks at her. Lord Stark was going to break a promise, even if he thinks it is right. Eventually I leave the bath, Arya drying me and Sansa dressing me. Sansa pulls my hair into a simple long plait, my blonde hair showing who I really was. The mud in it made it harder to recognise me but now, it was simple to say who I was. A Targaryen. Sansa and Arya accompany me to the Great Hall of Winterfell and towards my fate. We enter and they join the rest of their siblings. Catelyn Stark, formally Tully looks at me with shock. Eddard Stark glares at me.

"What are you doing in Winterfell?"

"I fled from Dorne"

"Why?"

"They wanted to marry me off to someone who I thought was my cousin"

"Who are you? And tell the truth"

I look at him, my dark violet eyes looking at his grey ones.

"My name is Alexia Sand, but my apparent name is Visenya Targaryen"

"Get out"

I look at Lady Catelyn with anger. Just because of my name she wanted me gone.

"You may stay"

"Ned!"

I bow to the Warden of the North and go to leave when he speaks again.

"Come break your fast"

I nod and sit next to Arya and someone else.

"Are you really a Targaryen?"

I look over to the boy the other side of me.

"Bran don't be rude"

"Yes, I am"

The boy's - Bran's - eyes light up.

"Did you live in Kings Landing? How big are the dragon skulls?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm only ten and three"

"Oh, okay"

He looks disappointed and I smile at him.

"I'll tell you about Dorne"

He smiles again and continues eating his breakfast. I smile and take a small amount of food, enough to fill my shrunken stomach. Sansa talks to some other girl who I don't know and I notice Arya rolling her eyes. I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Why are you angry?"

She looks down and mutters back her answer.

"I want a relationship like that with my sister"

I give her a sad smile. I remember when Arianne and I were close. Then, she was groomed to become Queen of Dorne and I was to remain the same. Before it all changed of course. After breakfast was over, I went back to Theon's room and stole a pair of breeches and a tunic. I tied them to my leg, able to get around unnoticed by others. I went to Lord Stark to ask him a question.

"Lord Stark"

He looks up from the table, his wife glaring at me.

"I would like to have a room to myself. Do you have one free?"

He gestures to a boy sitting next to Theon, who rises to stand beside him. He straightens and walks towards me.

"Robb will show you where"

He holds his arm out, which I take and we both leave the Great Hall. We don't talk at first, which is awkward.

"So, why did you leave Dorne?"

I'm shocked by the question, but not to be rude, I answer him.

"Family wasn't what I thought it was. They were waiting for the right time to announce the 'queen' of the seven kingdoms"

"Sounds hard"

"You are to be lord of Winterfell if Theon falls?"

Robb laughs when I mention Theon.

"He isn't your brother?"

"He is a guest. More like a prisoner for his fathers good behaviour"

"What is his house then?"

"Greyjoy"

Another prisoner. Just like me. Except he was more likely to die.

"So, I heard in Dorne, the women train to be warriors"

"Yes we do, but I am going to have to become a lady, aren't I?"

He laughs again and I smile.

"Normally, yes, but I want someone new to fight against"

I feel my smile grow bigger and he smiles at me.

"I'll meet you in the yard. Your sword is there"

He opens the door and mock bows to me. I give him a mocking curtsey and enter, closing the door behind me. I untie the breeches and tunic from my legs and start to undo the dress. I know that with my arm I wouldn't be able to perform my best, but I had to show the Young Wolf, which I had now named Robb, what Dorne fighters are like.


	3. Chapter 3

I climb out through the window and on the rooftops so I don't cross paths with Lady Stark. I come around one of the roofs and find Theon, Robb and the other boy standing in the yard talking.

"I'm telling you she won't come Robb, she'll be caught"

"Lighten up Snow. She'll come"

"Like you know her Greyjoy"

They start a small argument and I come down from the roof. I stand beside Robb, who glances in my direction and smiles.

"Oi, you two!"

The other boys turn and jump at my sudden presence.

"You two are gonna be useless if you get scared by a girl!"

I turn to see Lord Stark standing with Lady Stark, Sansa, Arya, Bran and another one of their children.

"Go on, Visenya. Lets see if you are like your ancestor"

I nod my head and grab my sword from Robb.

"Choose an opponent from one of the boys"

"I want to face all three"

Robb is about to argue when I go to move. Theon comes and blocks it and I start to fight with Theon. The other boy comes, Snow, and tries to attack from behind, but I break my sword in two. Theon and Robb are shocked, but Snow is still coming at me, not aware of my two swords. I turn and deflect his sword. I'm fighting Theon and Snow at the same time when I feel a sword at the back of my neck.

"Stand down"

I smile and jump over the sword. It isn't the same as a spear, but it works and I start to fight Robb. Theon and Snow come up and I disarm them both and knock them to the ground. I then face Robb. He disarms the sword from my good hand and I know I'm in trouble. I fight him, but it hurts. I kick Robb away and switch hands and fight him. We fight and it gets serious. I disarm him but at the same time I lose my sword. We both freeze and look at each other. I turn and run to my sword when I feel arms wrap around my waist. I'm thrown to the ground and I grunt at the pain. A sword is at my neck and I look up at Robb.

"Yield"

"Never"

I kick his knee and roll out of the way of the sword. I reach and grab the sword I dropped earlier and hold it to his neck.

"Yield"

His sword hits near my hilt and I drop the sword. He trips me over and I fall. He kneels above me and holds the sword closer to my neck.

"I yield"

He smiles and stands, offering a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up. We both smile at each other and I hear claps. We both turn to Lord Stark who is clapping.

"Lady Visenya, what would you like to do at Winterfell?"

"I will do what I'm asked to my Lord"

"And would you like to return to Dorne"

I tense up at the mention of my home. Robb touches my hands and I relax.

"I would rather stay here, if my Lord is alright with it"

"Then you may stay"

I bow to him and thank Robb for the fight. I collect the other half of my sword and join them together. I nod at Theon and Snow and walk into the castle. I am walking towards my room when I hear footsteps behind me. I stop and turn to find Robb. I smile at him before I start talking.

"You fight well Young Wolf"

"Young Wolf?"

"You are a wolf are you not?"

"I suppose I am. You fought well Dragon"

"Dragon?"

"You are one, are you not?"

I laugh and he joins with me. It was a good fight, one that would be immortalised in song if it was a real battle.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you"

"It should be me who is worried for you Young Wolf!"

"Well, I don't want to lose good competition Dragon"

We both stop walking and smile. That is when I really notice him. He has a muscular figure and he will be taller. He is handsome. A good fighter, an honorable man. But I know that it would get him nowhere in this game this realm plays.

"Visenya?"

"Alexia"

"Sorry?"

"I would prefer to be called Alexia. Visenya is someone I'm not"

"Okay, Alexia. You going to train again tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. I need to keep fit for fighting, do I not?"

He laughs and I smile at it. We arrive at my room and he opens my door.

"Until later, my lady"

I curtsey and enter, hearing him close my door behind me. Robb would be a lovely husband to a lucky highborn lady some day in the future. I could never be his.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night and I was helped into my dress by Sansa again. She helped wrap the furs around me to keep me warm. She pulls my hair into a simple plait and she escorts me to the great hall for dinner. I sit with all the Starks, Theon, and Snow, whose name was actually Jon. We were all talking when someone ran into the hall.

"My Lord! A letter from Dorne!"

I stiffen at the mention of my home and Robb places his hand on my shoulder.

"Read out the letter"

The man breaks the seal and clears his throat before he reads.

"To Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms. I ask for your help. One of Prince Oberyn's children, Alexia Sand, has been found missing. We ask for your help to find her. If you have any information, please send anything we wish to see our family member again"

"We have her! Send her back! We don't need war with Dorne!"

"Lady Alexia has requested to stay at Winterfell. We will send word to Dorne, but asking for her to stay as a ward"

"My Lord"

Everyone looks to me and I gulp. I take a breathe then speak my mind.

"I'll send a letter to Dorne, telling them I am well and request to be a ward myself"

"Very well. Tomorrow, you write to Dorne. Maester Luwin will watch over to make sure it is done"

I curtsey and sit back down, continuing to eat. Everyone looks at me and I smile at them. Sansa goes back to eating, everyone slowly following. The maester comes up to the high table and hands a letter to Lord Stark, who opens it and reads. He rises and everyone looks at him.

"Lord Arryn, Hand of the King, has died. King Robert is coming to the North"

There are gasps and Sansa smiles. This isn't good. I rise and leave from the table heading towards my room. Once I'm out of the great hall, I run. My life just keeps getting worse and worse today. I have to write to the family that betrayed me and the King, who hates my father, is coming to Winterfell. I slam the door and lock it, the tears coming up. I slide down the door and cry. I should of gone towards the free cites. There, I could of married anyone and be happy. I would be free from this stupid game. A knock comes at my door and I scream.

"Leave me alone!"

"Alexia, come on, can we talk?"

"Theon, please go away!"

"No. Not until you open the door"

I hear him sit down and I close my eyes. He is a prisoner, just like me. I stand and unlock my door. I hear him get up and I open it. I look up at him with teary eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head and he pulls me into a hug. I cry and he holds me tighter.

"It's okay, they won't take you"

"You don't know that! The Martells would take me back at once and the king would kill me!"

"He would kill me to then"

I look up at him and he smiles. He gives me another tight hug and a kiss on the top of my head. I close my eyes and Theon speaks.

"You need rest. You'll feel better after it"

I nod my head and watch him leave. I close my door and walk over to my bed. No, a spare bed of the Starks. I was not their ward. I pull back the furs and crawl in, Pulling them around me. My arm throbs and I lay there looking up at the ceiling. What was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in what was called the Godswood. It was late, everyone asleep. I sat in front of the large white tree, leaning against it. My arm was sore, fighting had not helped. Theon's words came back to me and I knew that they would not help. I'll feel better after sleep? It was stupid! All I wanted to do was to just live a new life away from Dorne, but that isn't how this life works. Once you are born, you play the game of thrones until you die. The Northerner's were innocent to this. Catelyn Tully, was not. Did she not realise that the king would come to ask his friend? Take her eldest daughter and possibly her youngest one as well? This game was relentless to everyone in this world.

"It's different isn't it?"

I turn and see Lady Catelyn wrapped in furs looking at me. She gives a small smile before coming to sit on the rock between the small pool and the tree.

"You should be asleep Lady Stark"

"So should you"

"I can't. I'm worried"

"I am to. The Godswood should hear our prayers then"

"Why are you worried?"

"That my husband shall go South, my daughters with him, Sansa to become Queen. They won't last there"

"They were not to be brought into the game"

"No one should of been"

She nods and closes her eyes. I look down and think. What games were being played now?

"Alexia"

I look up to the former Tully and see her smiling at me.

"Come, I will take you back to the castle. Would you like anything from the kitchens?"

"I don't want to be a bother Lady Stark"

"You are a guest. And I am sorry"

"What for?"

"For being so cruel to you. It is hard, but I am worried for the safety of my family for having you here"

I nod and look down. Dorne would be furious, Robert Baratheon hungry for blood. Targaryen blood. I could not win my part of the game. Was my ending coming so soon?

"This game is cruel. Especially to your family"

She sighs and nods. We enter through the doors back into the warmth of the castle and I move my arm uncomfortably. She looks at me and she gasps.

"Alexia! Stop moving your arm!"

I flick my eyes down to my arm and see blood dripping from it. Lady Catelyn is yelling at someone, but I just look at my arm. Footsteps approach us and I hear someone gasp.

"Cat, what happened?"

"I don't know! I just looked and it was bleeding!"

Someone walks up to me and looks at my arm. I see the chain and know it is the maester.

"Her arm broke again, but the bone has come out this time. I need to heal her. She might of lost a-"

The words become mutters, merging together. Someone comes towards me and holds me. They are saying something but I can't hear it. My vision is blurry and slowly it turns to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb POV:

We were woken by a loud servant who was getting Maester Luwin, so we all had to look. Theon, Jon, Sansa, Arya and I walked behind out father and maester towards the kitchen. We enter and Sansa gasps. Alexia's arm is dripping blood and our mother is talking to our father. Alexia sways and Theon goes towards her and holds her before she falls. The second time he has done that.

"Theon, take her to her room"

"She needs to go the the Maesters!"

"Arya, get back to your room! Sansa, take your sister!"

Sansa grabs Arya and they leave quickly.

"Robb, show Theon to Alexia's room"

Theon picks her up and we walk in silence towards her room. Theon holding Alexia annoys me. She is stronger then that and she can walk for herself. He shouldn't even be holding her!

"Robb! Open the door!"

I push it open and Theon enters, pulling Alexia closer to him. He places her onto the bed and he moves away.

"I need to change, look after her okay?"

He leaves before I can answer. I sigh and grabbed a chair from the desk in the room, placing it near her bed. I grab her good hand and hold it.

"Come on Dragon, you aren't gonna let a broken arm take you down, eh?"

She doesn't answer. I look to her broken arm and see how the cloth has turned red. The door opens and Maester Luwin and my father enter.

"Robb, get to bed"

"It's my fault. I challenged her to a fight and now this has happened!"

"You didn't know and no else did. It's not your fault, now get to bed"

"No"

"Robb, get to bed. Tell Theon not to come either"

I give the hand I'm holding a squeeze and leave. I close the door and walk back towards my room. Theon walks past me and I shake my head at him. He nods and walks some different direction. Alexia was injured, all because of my stupidity.

"Robb"

I turn to face Jon, who is giving me a sad look.

"You love her"

Maybe I did, but I knew nothing good would come out of it. Had this happened to lords and ladies before they were married? Probably not, because they had it drilled into their minds that they were to marry the person they were betrothed to.

"Theon loves her to"

Those four words filled me with anger. Theon didn't deserve to love Alexia. She was to good for a Greyjoy. She was Queen of the realm! A Targaryen!

"She won't love you. Or Theon. She knows this, Robb"

She won't love me, because right now, she is a bastard from Dorne. She won't love me, when she takes the throne from the Baratheon's, becoming Visenya Targaryen. She won't love Theon, because she isn't a whore who can be brought. She won't allow herself to love anyone, because the last time a Targaryen did, it started a war.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexia POV:

I was in the dark. It was boiling hot, like I was surrounded by fire. I ran through the darkness, getting nowhere. Suddenly, fire surrounded me and I screamed. I was burning! I was going to die! Eventually the flames subsided and I was surrounded by light. I open my eyes and gasp at the man standing in front of me. He stands tall, hair like pale moonlight and dark violet eyes. Next to him are two women, one whose skin has been kissed by the sun, with dark hair and dark eyes. The other women looks similar to Eddard Stark, the Stark grey eyes looking towards me.

"Visenya"

I look over to the man who is smiling at me. He chuckles before he continues speaking.

"My sweet Visenya, my daughter! I started a war because I thought I needed one!"

"What do you mean you needed me?"

"The dragon must have three heads and you and Rhaenys would of married Aegon!"

"He would of been my brother!"

"That is how we had done it for years. You cannot love that Stark boy. Or the Greyjoy"

"I know I can't because when a Targaryen loved, the whole realm went to shit!"

The man who I know is Rhaegar looks at me in shock. The two women beside him laugh and I know I'm smirking. His violet eyes turn dangerous and he growls. His skin turns black and the two women beside him change as well. They turn into a white dragon and a green dragon, screeching at me. I block my ears to try ignore the sound, but it only gets louder. Suddenly, it goes quiet and I look up to see a young girl looking at me, a sad smile on her face. She is a Targaryen, I can tell from her light violet eyes and pale moon-kissed hair. I stand tall in front of her and judge by her height she is thirteen or fourteen.

"Daenerys! Daenerys!"

I whisper her name and she smiles at me.

"Visenya"

I look at her and watch her fade away. My eye sight turns black and the name repeats in my mind. _Daenerys, Daenerys, Daenerys._ Something is against my shoulder and it feels hevey. It feels painful. I scream as it starts to sting and my eyes snap open. A man has a knife buried into my shoulder and I scream. He slaps me and covers my mouth.

"You stupid bitch!"

I feel dizzy and slow, and know I can't defend myself. He moves to bring the dagger down and I close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear steel connect with flesh and hear someone above me gurgle. I open my eyes and see blood coming from my attackers mouth. He collapses and Robb stands behind him. He looks livid and his eyes flash over to me. The fierceness in his eyes fade and he drops the sword.

"Alexia, its alright, I've got you"

His arms wrap around me and I hear him rip the sheet. He presses the fabric against my wound and I hiss in pain. He sighs and kisses the back of my head.

"I know it hurts, I don't know anything to stop it, I'm just trying to stop the bleeding at least"

I nod and feel him wrap the torn sheet around my wound. He picks me up and holds me to him. We walk through the hallways and that is when I feel how cold it is. I shiver and he pulls me closer. We enter into a room and the warmth floods around me. Robb places me on another bed and he pushes my hair out of my face.

"Robb, it hurts"

"I know, but the Maester is asleep. I'll look after you"

I nod and he smiles. He leaves the room and I flick my eyes over to my injury. The fabric is red and I gulp. Was I going to die this time? I wondered about the assassin and then I panicked. He was in my room, on the floor. Robb didn't kill him, he hit him in his stomach. The man still lived. And he would go after the heir of Winterfell. I rose from the bed and winced at the movement of my arm. I grab the dagger that I had hidden on me and walk around the castle. My footsteps are silent on the stone floors and I am thankful for Syrio for teaching me how to be silent and quick. I move my arm and groan at the pain. I walk towards the door which I think leads to the main hall. I push it open and go through. Only when the door closes my feet touch the snow. I shiver but look around and see Robb in the distance. I'm about to call out to him when I see a figure limping behind him. I run out into the snow, my skin becoming bloody running through the snow and rocks. The man turns and I throw the dagger and watch it land into the man's neck. He spits out blood and falls. The thump of his body on the ground causes Robb to turn. The man gurgles again and I walk over. I pull the weapon out of his neck and start stabbing him repeatedly. Anger fills me and I think of the betrayal by the Martells.

"Alexia! Stop!"

I look over to Robb and stand up, my dagger in my hands. I drop my weapon and look at my blood-soaked hands. He takes a step towards me and I start to scream at him.

"Leave me alone!"

He goes to grab at me but I push him away. My arm cracks and I scream at the pain of it.

"Xia stop!"

I go to try leave but he grabs me and starts to drag me back inside. I thrash around in his arms and start to scream at him in High Valyrian. Oh, if Robb understood the crude things I said at him in the language, he would be furious. We are back into the warmth and his hand covers my mouth. My screams are muffled but I continue anyway.


End file.
